


They Matter

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica talk and things get fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'll have what's she's having."

Veronica stared at the nearly empty glass. She reached for the stem of the glass and shook it, watching the amber liquid swirl inside.

She wasn't one to drink much, especially in public. She could never relax enough with her past history when it came to drinking, especially when she didn't have a friendly face there in case something happened. Still, drastic times called for drastic measures.

"I'll have what's she's having."

Speak of the devil...

Veronica rolled her eyes and looked up from the glass. "Logan, what are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Can't I come out for a drink?"

She frowned. "First of all, you have a whole bar at her disposal at the Neptune Grand. There's no reason for you to be here. Second of all, I thought you would be spending time with Parker. I mean... Haven't you talked to her yet?"

Logan sighed. "I would like to think I know you better than most people. The only person who might beat me in the Veronica knowledge department is your dad. That being said, did you really think I wouldn't realize your unhappiness about the idea of Parker and me hooking up?"

Veronica pushed the glass away and fully faced him. "Logan, if you like Parker, then you should go for it. My feelings shouldn't matter in this situation."

Logan took her hand and gently stroked her knuckles with his thumb. "But your feelings do matter in this situation. Your feelings will always matter to me, and whether you believe it or not, I'd never intentionally hurt you."

"But you like Parker—"

"Not as much as I love you," Logan interrupted

Veronica's breath caught. "You still love me?"

"Of course. Just because I'm trying to find a way to move on doesn't mean I stopped—"

This time Logan was interrupted, and it was by a very deep, very thorough kiss.

Veronica didn't even second-guess her move. She might be a little tipsy, but she was completely drunk. All she knew was that Logan still loved her, and she was still very much in love with him. Was she really going to allow her anger over Madison ruin her life?

The answer was a resounding no.

Logan held her face between his hands and returned the kiss with the same amount of fire she put into it.

A throat clearing brought them both out of their lust-fueled lip-lock, and they looked at the smirking bartender. "If you two are going to continue where that kiss is leading, you need to go find a room somewhere."

Logan chuckled and stared at Veronica with soft, yet smoldering eyes. "Neptune Grand?"

Veronica nodded, too far gone to verbalize her agreement.

Logan grabbed her hand and pulled Veronica off of the stool, leading her to the door.

"Congratulations, you two!" the bartender merrily called.

They didn't answer him. The only important thing was getting to the hotel and getting to it quickly.


End file.
